nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Spyro Reignited Trilogy
Spyro Reignited Trilogy is a game developed by Toys for Bob and published by Activision. It’s a collection of remasters of the first three games in the Spyro series: Spyro the Dragon, Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!, ''and ''Spyro: Year of the Dragon. Gameplay Development The original three games were originally developed by Insomniac Games and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the original PlayStation from 1998 to 2000. Plot ''Spyro the Dragon'' In the world of dragons, the Dragon Kingdom consists of five Homeworlds- the Artisans, the Peace Keepers, the Magic Crafters, the Beast Makers, and the Dream Weavers- which have lived in harmony for many years. One day, a TV interview with a pair of dragons from the Artisan realm catches the attention of Gnasty Gnorc, a gnorc (half gnome and half orc) who was banished from the kingdom due to his abrasive demeanor and sent to an abandoned junkyard, which he renames to "Gnasty's World." After hearing one of the dragons in the broadcast openly dismiss him as simple-minded and harmless, Gnasty loses his temper and unleashes a full-fledged attack on the kingdom. Using his magical powers, he casts a spell across the land that encases every dragon in a crystal shell; he also steals the dragons' prized collection of treasure, turning the gemstones into devious gnorc soldiers to help him take over the dragon worlds. Spyro, a young purple dragon, is the only dragon that manages to avoid getting crystallized by the attack. Aided by his dragonfly companion, Sparx, Spyro eagerly sets out to locate and defeat Gnasty. Spyro visits each of the dragon homeworlds, defeating Gnasty's forces who have been set out to stop him. Along the way, he frees the crystallized dragons, who give him advice and urge him to recover any stolen treasure and dragon eggs along the way. He eventually makes his way to Gnasty's World, where he finally confronts and defeats Gnasty. After Spyro's quest is over, he has access to Gnasty's treasure portal, which can only be opened if Spyro rescues every dragon in the kingdom, recovers all of the dragons' treasure and retrieves the stolen dragon eggs. A secret ending can then be unlocked by retrieving everything inside of the treasure portal. In this ending, Spyro is seen getting interviewed on TV when another spell is placed on the dragons, prompting Spyro to set out on yet another adventure. ''Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! Spyro the Dragon and his dragonfly partner Sparx, having enough with the continuous raining in Artisans and wondering when the sun will come out, decide to take a vacation to Dragon Shores. Upon going through the portal, however, Spyro ends up in the fantasy realm of Avalar, having been summoned there by Elora the Faun, Hunter the Cheetah, and the Professor. They explain that whilst experimenting with a large portal device, they inadvertently summoned an iron-fisted angry warlock known as Ripto, along with his minions Crush and Gulp. Pleased to find himself in a world without dragons whom he views as pests, Ripto decided to conquer Avalar, prompting Elora and the others to summon a dragon to fight against him. Currently stranded in Avalar as a result of Ripto destroying the portal he came in through, Spyro agrees to help fight against him, gathering up talismans from the various realms of Avalar in order to confront and defeat Crush and Gulp. Ripto then manages to steal a power crystal, which was used to power the large portal device, which he uses to create a new scepter for himself (Gulp had eaten the original scepter in the intro by mistake), but Spyro manages to defeat him as well. With peace returned to Avalar, Elora and the others fix the portal device, allowing Spyro to take his long-awaited vacation to Dragon Shores. The game's epilogue, which is unlocked by completing the Skill Points list in the Guidebook, reveals what happened to various friends and enemies that Spyro encountered in Avalar, such as Spyro and Elora missing their chance to kiss, Crush being taught by the Professor how to spell, and a list of dummied enemies that didn't make it into the game. In the end, Spyro returns to the Dragon Realm, with Hunter joining him, setting the stage for the next game. ''Spyro: Year of the Dragon The game opens with a celebration in the land of the dragons, where Spyro and his kin are celebrating the "Year of the Dragon", an event that occurs every twelve years when new dragon eggs are brought to the realm. During the celebration however, Bianca invades the Dragon Realms with an army of rhino-based creatures called Rhynocs and steals all of the Dragon eggs, bringing them back to the Sorceress, who spreads the eggs throughout several worlds. The worlds are split up into four home realms: Sunrise Spring, Midday Garden, Evening Lake, and Midnight Mountain. Spyro, Sparx, and Hunter are sent down a hole to find the thieves and recover the dragon eggs. While pursuing the thief, Spyro discovers a world once inhabited by the dragons, but long abandoned and forgotten. This world is under the iron-fisted reign of the Sorceress and her Rhynoc army. Spyro meets with Shiela the Kangaroo, Sergeant Byrd the Penguin, Bentley the Yeti, and Agent 9 the Monkey who help him on his quest. Shiela in particular tells Spyro how when the dragons left the realm, the world's magic began to dry up. Spyro travels through each world in the forgotten realm, acquiring aid from the local inhabitants and rescuing the dragon eggs. It is revealed that the Sorceress not only actually banished the dragons originally without realising they were the source of her kingdom's magic, but is seeking not the baby dragons themselves, but merely their wings to concoct a spell that can grant her immortality. Once Bianca learns about this, she turns against the Sorceress and decides to help Spyro defeat her. Spyro fights and defeats the Sorceress, but she survives the battle and waits for him. After he defeats her again and retrieves the last dragon egg, Spyro returns all of the baby dragons to the Dragon Realms. Reception ES: Spyro Reignited Trilogy Category:Spyro games Category:Platformer games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:2019 video games Category:Activision games Category:Toys For Bob games Category:Remakes Category:Video game compilations